Daddy What Should I Do?
by Tinuviel Undomiel
Summary: A little poem about Elizabeth asking for her father's advice throughout her life. Some Shweir in this.


Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me.

A/N: A little poem that came to me while I was working on Past Offenses. Not really based off of the fic, but sort of insprired from about Elizabeth's dark day. If you like this poem you should read Past Offenses. See if you can spot what episodes I used. I hope all of you enjoy this.

* * *

Daddy What Should I Do?

Daddy what should I do?

I wanted to be a bird, so I climbed up the tree

Like you said I shouldn't, and I fell.

My leg hurts and it's twisted funny.

Daddy what should I do?

---------------------------------------------------

Daddy what should I do?

There is a girl in school who won't stop picking on me.

She stole my lunch and pushed me on the ground.

The teacher is near, but I don't want to tattle.

Daddy what should I do?

----------------------------------------------------

Daddy what should I do?

This class was so boring that I couldn't stay awake.

Now the teacher is giving a pop quiz

I know I won't get an A in this class.

Daddy what should I do?

----------------------------------------------------

Daddy what should I do?

There is this boy I like, but he doesn't see me.

He's dating another girl with blonde hair

And she's popular unlike me.

Daddy what should I do?

----------------------------------------------------

Daddy what should I do?

My teacher says I'm great at debate.

He's recommending me to go to Georgetown.

He's says I could be a great diplomat.

Daddy what should I do?

----------------------------------------------------

Daddy what should I do?

College is so hard and I miss you so much.

I need to study for midterms, but a boy has asked me out.

I really like him, but so does my roommate.

Daddy what should I do?

----------------------------------------------------

Daddy what should I do?

Mom is crying and I want to comfort her.

But all I see is you lying in that coffin.

I should have known you were sick.

Daddy what should I do?

----------------------------------------------------

Daddy what should I do?

These negotiations are going nowhere.

The leaders only want to argue and not settle peace.

I don't know how to convince them otherwise.

Daddy what should I do?

----------------------------------------------------

Daddy what should I do?

I met a great guy yesterday when I visited Michelle at the hospital

He's a doctor and his name is Simon.

He wants to take me out to dinner.

Daddy what should I do?

----------------------------------------------------

Daddy what should I do?

The president wants me to run a secret base for three months

It's an Air Force base and they go to other planets.

This could be exciting, but it may be too dangerous.

Daddy what should I do?

----------------------------------------------------

Daddy what should I do?

We know the location of Atlantis.

General O'Neill wants me to lead the expedition.

It's a jump in my career, but I'll have to leave Simon behind.

Daddy what should I do?

----------------------------------------------------

Daddy what should I do?

This crazy, messy haired flyboy wants to go after some captured men.

I understand his need to do this, but we are in another galaxy,

It may be too dangerous.

Daddy what should I do?

----------------------------------------------------

Daddy what should I do?

The Wraith are attacking Atlantis.

The Chair won't power to remote the Jumpers.

The same flyboy wants to go on a suicide mission.

Daddy what should I do?

----------------------------------------------------

Daddy what should I do?

I cooked an elaborate dinner for Simon.

I wanted him to come with me to Atlantis, but he's met someone else.

He didn't wait.

Daddy what should I do?

----------------------------------------------------

Daddy what should I do?

My flag team has disappeared.

Zalenka can't find them using the crystals.

I can't seem to declare them MIA.

Daddy what should I do?

----------------------------------------------------

Daddy what should I do?

Carson wants to test out his retrovirus.

We can capture a Wraith and turn him into a human.

I'm not sure if this is ethical.

Daddy what should I do?

----------------------------------------------------

Daddy what should I do?

Michael has returned, now fully Wraith.

The Hive Queen wants to form an alliance for the retrovirus

I'm afraid the risk might be too great.

Daddy what should I do?

----------------------------------------------------

Daddy what should I do?

I made a horrible mistake.

The Wraith lied about their alliance and someone I care about is missing.

The IOA is considering militarizing Atlantis.

Daddy what should I do?

----------------------------------------------------

Daddy what should I do?

I'm caught between two realities.

Maybe Atlantis and the SGC was a lie.

Or maybe this life I've been trying to live is false.

Daddy what should I do?

----------------------------------------------------

Daddy what should I do?

I think I might be in love with the messy haired flyboy.

He's my second in command and my total opposite.

I'm afraid to tell him how I feel.

Daddy what should I do?

----------------------------------------------------

I told him, Daddy, and he loves me too.

* * *

A/N: So what did you think, do you think I ended it well? 


End file.
